Princesa Bajo la Luna Llena
by Escarlata
Summary: El grupo de nueva cuenta se pierde en una de las trampas de los hermanos mayores de Hime. La situación tiene de mal humor a la hija de Volg Wildman y la vampiresa de uniforme marinero. ¿Cómo saldrán de esa? ReirixLiza. PARTE ÚNICA.


**PRINCESA BAJO LA LUNA LLENA**

Por: Escarlata

Nota: Princess Resurrection / Monster Princess pertecene a Yasunori Mitsunaga. La historia tiene como principal referencia el manga y no el anime, que como es bien sabido tiene muchos detalles importantes diferenciados entre una y otra versión. Dejaré el nombre en "Liza" ya que tomando en cuenta el apellido y basándose en el nombre de su hermano "Lobo Wildman" tiene mas sentido que sea "Liza" y no "Riza" como he visto en traducciones por distintos fansubs.

*** *** *** *** ***

¡Vaya que los hermanos de Hime tenían formas tan inventivas y originales de hacer las cosas! Pero ésta vez, a opinión de la hija de Volg Wildman y de la vampiresa sangre pura adicta a las doncellas vírgenes, se les había pasado la mano. Ninguna de las dos sabía si el autor de tan buena broma había sido Emile o Sylvia, pero en ese momento carecía de importancia.

No les importaba realmente tener que pelear casi sin descanso contra los hermanos de Hime, al contrario, tanto Liza como Reiri pertenecían a razas combativas por excelencia, así que las batallas mantenían vivas al par de chicas. Exiliadas por sus propias razas lo único que podían hacer, y que hacían por voluntad y gusto propio, era pelear por Hime y su bienestar.

Pero eso, eso que casi siempre les encantaba provocar a los enemigos en turno era lo que les molestaba realmente…

- ¡¡Deja de seguirme, maldita chupasangre!! – bufó la hija de Volg Wildman – ¡¡Saldré de aquí sola y encontraré a Hime y a Hiro, tú puedes ir a morir por allá!!

- Tranquila, salvaje, no te estoy siguiendo – canturreó la chica con la calma de siempre – Seguro eres estúpida y se te olvidan rápido las cosas, pero por si no lo has notado tenemos nuestros poderes de sangre disminuidos gracias a cualquiera sea el hechizo que hay en éste bosque – sonrió cruelmente – Pero era de esperarse que una bestia como tú no pueda entender cosas tan simples.

- ¡CALLATE! – por inercia intentó sacar las garras, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo, sus antebrazos no crecieron como normalmente lo hacían. – Rayos…

- Creo que el hecho que seas una simple cruza ayuda a que no pierdas todos tus poderes – murmuró la vampiresa al notar las garras apenas crecidas.

… y eso era que terminaran juntas y solas apartadas de los demás. Liza miró el cielo y esa enorme luna llena, que no sabía si era falsa y parte de la ilusión en la que estaban atrapadas, o si era real; sea como fuere, el solo creer que estaba ahí la hacía sentirse mas fuerte.

- ¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí, eh? – preguntó Reiri con tono aburrido.

- ¿Yo qué sé? – respondió con su furia habitual, y enseguida replanteó bien aquella pregunta – Hey, es cierto. No tengo idea de cuánto llevamos. Seguro más de un día, porque muero de hambre.

- Qué simple eres como para poder medir el tiempo con respecto a tu apetito – sonrió cruelmente mostrando el par de colmillos – ¡Sí, señor, todo un animal!

- ¡¡Ahora sí te mato!! – gritó Liza mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella con el puño por delante.

Pero, para sorpresa de la chica mitad lobo, Reiri recibió el golpe de llenó. Ambas cayeron al suelo gracias a que Liza, acostumbrada a esperar resistencia de parte de la vampiresa, usó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento y fue su propia fuerza la que llevó a ambas al suelo.

Reiri se limpió un poco el rostro sin perder la sonrisa confiada de siempre.

- Ahora que lo mencionas hace un poco de hambre – murmuró con una sonrisa.

Liza por un momento se sintió un poco culpable por no haberlo notado antes. Si ella sentía hambre era seguro que Reiri, atada a una dieta un tanto más estricta, debía estar debilitada, más que por el hechizo, por la falta de sangre. Se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó a un lado con piernas y brazos cruzados. ¿Acaso el culpable de eso buscaba que murieran de hambre?

- Oi… siento que solamente hemos dado vueltas todo éste tiempo. Dicen que si estas perdido lo mejor es quedarse quieto. Además mi olfato y mis oídos están extraños por el hechizo y quién sabe si decidan atacarnos.

- No lo harán – sonrió Reiri sentándose con algo de esfuerzo – Si nos quitó los poderes a nosotras, entonces todo lo que entre aquí y sea sobrenatural perderá sus habilidades también. Hime-sama debe estar al tanto de eso y seguro debe seguir buscando la manera de salir de aquí. La ventaja de Hime-sama es que tiene a Flandre. Además Hiro-kun solamente necesita su sangre para… - se quedó callada un momento y enseguida pareció alarmada – Si la sangre de Hime-sama ha perdido su habilidad o incluso si ha disminuido, ¡entonces Hiro-kun podría morir si se queda un día más aquí!

Aquella noticia hizo que Liza se erizara.

- Hime debe estar al tanto de eso y debe estar buscando la manera de salir. Si intentan atacarlos de alguna otra manera lo mejor es que los encontremos cuanto antes. ¡Anda, tenemos que seguir caminando! – exclamó Liza poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- Sostengo lo dicho, eres una estúpida – suspiró y volvió a recostarse – Adelántate, sin sangre para beber y sin mi ataúd no puedo recuperar ni un solo gramo de fuerza. E insultarte también me cansa, así que largo de aquí, perro faldero.

Liza gruñó y volvió a colocarse sobre Reiri, pero sin recargar su peso en ella.

- Dejarte morir aquí es quitarme del crédito de matarte yo misma, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Y matarte así no sirve si no puedes pelear, eso va contra mi honor – enrojeció visiblemente y le extendió su dedo índice – Anda, hazlo antes de que cambie de idea – miró a un lado, aun roja hasta las orejas.

Reiri miró fijamente a Liza por unos segundos y enseguida se echó a reir.

- ¿De verdad crees que me rebajaré por segunda vez para probar tu asquerosa sangre? – preguntó aun con el tono cruel y burlón – Prefiero quedar en los huesos…

Liza apretó los dientes con furia y sin decir mas mordió la yema de su dedo con un colmillo y dejó que salieran un par de gotas de sangre. Ante la visión los ojos de Reiri se fijaron en el dulce líquido rojizo y, borrando sus anteriores gestos de desagrado, tomó el dedo entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar la sangre de manera casi voraz.

- ¡Oi, no tan fuerte, me vas a arrancar el dedo! – se quejó la pelirroja.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Reiri aun no se detenía. De verdad estaba hambrienta. Miró el rostro enrojecido de Liza y sonrió. Quizá la sangre de hombre-lobo no era su favorita, mas en ese momento no tenía el sabor fuerte que le daba su condición sobrenatural, y era virgen, eso le daba el sabor que tanto le gustaba. Liza solo sentía el suave cosquilleo que le provocaba la lengua de Reiri. Retuvo un suspiro que luchaba por salir. Según recordaba por algunas platicas con Hiro, Reiri tenía un harem de alrededor de seis o siete chicas de las cuales se alimentaba diario. Lo que quería decir que quizá tomaría un poco mas de tiempo para que la vampiresa quedara satisfecha y mas repuesta.

- ¡Uf, esto esta mucho mejor! – dijo una recuperada Reiri luego de dar una ultima lamida a la herida para ayudarla a cerrarse. No que funcionara en ese momento, pero era el movimiento de costumbre – Por ésta vez no vomitaré tu sangre, mascota, gracias al hechizo del lugar sabe más a sangre humana y no a la asquerosa sangre de tu otra raza. Así que andando, tienes mucha prisa ¿no es así?

Liza la miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, pero finalmente asintió y se puso de pie, algo mareada.

- ¡Rayos! Casi me secas, maldita – se quejó la pelirroja – No tienes fondo por lo que veo.

- Primero te me ofreces y ahora te quejas, vaya, quién te entiende – suspiró la vampiresa con los ánimos recuperados.

- ¡Si lo dices así no suena muy bien, así que cierra la boca!

Reiri sonrió de forma coqueta al verla enrojecer de nuevo.

- ¡Ah, lo tengo! – exclamó – Como eres una bestia virgen, seguramente que yo te hiciera eso te ha "prendido" un poco, ¿o no?

- ¡¿D-DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?! – exclamó la hija de Volg con el rostro más ruborizado y un gesto aterrado.

- ¿Me pregunto qué pasará si hago esto? – preguntó la vampiresa con curiosidad y, abusando de la debilidad temporal de la chica loba, se acercó a su lado y le sopló al oído.

Un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo la hicieron saltar y alejarse.

- ¡¡NO HAGAS ESO, CON UN DEMONIO!!

Repentinamente enfurecida, Liza comenzó a soltar golpes con sus apenas crecidas garras. Pero la pérdida de sangre hizo que la balanza de poder y resistencia estuviera del lado de Reiri y no del suyo. La vampiresa, que queriendo admitirlo o no, sabía que la sangre de lobo era muy potente energéticamente hablando, aunque estuviera algo debilitada por el hechizo. El hecho que Liza fuera una cruza ayudaba a que su parte humana protegiera la parte de lobo al menos un poco.

- Un momento… - la vampiresa evadió un golpe y sonrió - ¡Lo tengo!

Con un veloz movimiento ayudada de sus recuperadas fuerzas, tumbó a Liza en el suelo. Ésta, sorprendida y aun furiosa, miró a Reiri con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tu sangre y cualquier otro fluido tuyo, pequeña animal, será nuestra salida de aquí. Tu parte humana te hace un poco mas inmune a los efectos de éste hechizo. Como la bebí, siento que incluso podría volar un poco si lo intento, y tú te recuperarás bien gracias a tu vitalidad normal, es decir, la humana… - le sonrió – ¿no te da gusto? Al fin eres útil en algo que no sea marcar el territorio alrededor de la mansión de Hime-sama.

- ¡CALLA, HIJA DE P--- - un veloz beso en los labios la hizo callar de su insulto, miró a Reiri con inmensa sorpresa - ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

- Ya te lo dije – sonrió la vampiresa – Tu parte humana es la que nos ayudará a salir. Y apuesto a que Hime-sama debe saberlo y seguro estará buscándonos.

- ¡¿Y eso qué demonios tiene qué ver con ese-ese… ese beso?!

- Es tu sangre virgen – mostró los afilados colmillos – o tu asquerosa saliva, tú eliges, bestia…

Liza miró a un lado, roja, enfurecida, confundida y muy, muy apenada.

- No deberíamos hacer esto, ya suficientes ofensas hemos cometido contra nuestra propia especie… - murmuró la chica mitad lobo – esto no…

- Desde que peleamos bajo la misma bandera hemos ofendido a los nuestros. – sonrió Reiri con cierto pesar en su tono de voz – Es mas, desde que podemos estar bajo el mismo techo sin matarnos ofende mucho de lo que "los nuestros" creen. No cometer mas cosas tabú no nos redimirá ante los nuestros. A mi me expulsaron y a ti no te aceptan. ¿Dime qué de malo podría haber en lo que suceda entre nosotras?

La pelirroja miró a un lado con cierta amargura. Odiaba pensar que ella tenía razón en sus palabras. Lo sabía, por muchos vampiros que matara, por muchos hombres-lobo que derrotara, por mucho que la muerte de su hermano estuviera vengada, realmente nunca la aceptarían. Pero la sangre humana por lo que los suyos la apartaban era lo que en ese momento podía sacarlas de ese lío. Y según Reiri, Hime lo sabía también, por lo que debían encontrar a Hime y a Hiro cuanto antes.

- Bien, parece que al fin tu cabeza dura entendió mis palabras – suspiró Reiri – El asunto es muy simple, no puedo quitarte mas sangre o te mataré, pero si puedo tener en mi cuerpo un poco mas de tus fluidos corporales normales, los humanos, entonces es posible que esa parte humana proteja mis poderes o al menos me deje volar un poco. Eso ayudaría mucho para encontrar a Hime-sama y a Hiro-kun.

Liza miró a Reiri repitiéndose a sí misma que si cooperaba con el descabellado plan entonces podrían encontrar a los demás y salir de ahí.

- Lo haré si prometes que esto quedará entre nosotras.

- Que sea una exiliada por mi raza no quiere decir que me quedé sin orgullo, ¿acaso crees que anunciaría a todo mundo que estuve con un perro salvaje y sucio?

- ¡HEY! ¡¿Pues qué rayos tienes en ment-----

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alegar, Reiri volvió a besarla, ésta vez con algo de fuerza mientras clavaba su lengua entre el gesto. Conforme el beso pasaba la vampiresa podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso desnudo de la chica mitad lobo, el leve sudor apenas exhalado de la piel parecía devolverle más fuerza. Liza apenas si respondía el beso, los primeros minutos mantuvo sus puños apretados a sus costados, pero apenas entró en calor por culpa de las caricias de esas manos, tomó a Reiri por los hombros y la pegó un poco más a su cuerpo.

El beso y las suaves caricias duraron algunos minutos más. Liza había dejado de luchar y sin darse cuenta estaba disfrutando del momento. Reiri de principio trataba de mantenerse firme y repetir en su mente que eso solo era para poder escapar de ese bosque, pero igualmente comenzaba a divertirse al ver a su mortal enemiga temblar y suspirar bajo el poder de sus manos y sus labios… someterla así era mas fácil que hacerlo por la fuerza, además era mas divertido y, porqué no decirlo, bastante placentero.

Sonrió al ver que había más terreno por explorar y metió sus manos bajo la apretada blusa de Liza. Rió al verla temblar y respingar.

- ¡NO HAGAS ESO! – gimió la chica mitad lobo con un tono no del todo convincente.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó la vampiresa al oído de su acompañante – Y si me dices que no, no te creeré – agregó con la misma sonrisa y siguió acariciando con calma.

La escuchó gruñir, pero estaba segura que el sonido era algo mas como un ronroneo de placer.

Liza peleaba por no mandar a volar a la vampiresa de una patada, pero no porque no le gustara lo que ella hacía, si no que sentía perder su razón ante las caricias, y olvidar su orgullo gracias a los profundos besos. De pronto Reiri se detuvo y solo atinó a mirarla con ojos llenos de sorpresa y, quizá, un poco de molestia por haberse detenido.

- Andando, cachorrito, tenemos que encontrar a Hime – murmuró la vampiresa con tono dulce y burlón y le dio un beso pequeño en la nariz – Si salimos vivas de ésta nos pondremos a cuentas después.

Sin darle tiempo de responder nada en ese momento, la tomó de las manos y remontó vuelo.

- Al menos funcionó – murmuró Liza entre gruñidos molestos.

- Deja de ladrar y mejor busca a Hime-sama y a Hiro-kun.

- ¡¡CALLATE!!

Volaron por un rato más hasta que Liza pudo notar entre la espesa arboleda la rubia y larga melena de Hime. Tras ella vio a Flandre cargando a Hiro.

- ¡Oi! Ahí están, baja rápido.

- No me ladres órdenes, cachorrita, que no somos iguales.

Hime se detuvo al verlas llegar, mas no del todo sorprendida de ver a Reiri volando.

- Sabía que encontrarías la manera de recuperar tus poderes – dijo Hime con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, gesto que hizo feliz a Reiri.

- Hime, ¿cómo se encuentra Hiro? – preguntó Liza con sincera preocupación al ver el pálido cuerpo del chico sobre la pequeña androide.

- Tiene un día más, pero es todo. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuando antes – miró a Liza – Acércate un poco.

- ¿Uh? Errr… de acuerdo…

Apenas estuvo a un paso de distancia de Hime, ésta tomó a la mano derecha de Liza y le dio un pequeño mordisco para sacar un par de gotas de sangre. Una simple probada al rojo líquido bastó para que la potente sangre de Hime recuperara un poco mas su poder. Luego de eso, y ante la divertida mirada de Reiri, la rubia princesa mordió su propio dedo y le dio algunas gotas de sangre a Hiro en la boca.

- Ésta es la Zona Omega – explicó Hime mientras se asegurara que su guerrero bebiera cada gota de sangre - un universo paralelo neutral entre todas dimensiones de éste mundo. Hace mucho tiempo era usada para reuniones entre seres sobrenaturales, de esa manera se aseguraba que nadie atacara a nadie. Hace mucho tiempo también decidieron cerrar la zona cuando algunas razas comenzaron a dejar a sus enemigos aquí abandonados para que murieran de hambre o enloquecieran por la soledad. Hay una puerta si mal no recuerdo, y la llave para abrir esa puerta debe ser un heraldo humano.

- Lo que quiere decir que el perro aquí presente nos va a sacar de la zona… - suspiró la vampiresa con tono aburrido.

- ¡ESTO YA ME HARTO! – bufó la pelirroja – ¡Salgamos de una maldita vez de aquí, dónde está esa puerta!

- Vamos por buen camino, síganme.

Hime y su séquito caminaron a buen paso hasta llegar a una puerta de diseño un tanto simple, pero que se notaba lo vieja que era.

- Solo abre esa puerta y estaremos fuera – ordenó Hime con la voz pasiva de siempre – Si Reiri o yo intentamos tocarla siquiera, nos llevaremos un fuerte choque de energía.

Liza asintió y abrió la puerta sin más preámbulo. Una fuerte luz los cegó y pronto todo el grupo se encontraba frente a la mansión. Una sonriente Sawawa les dio la bienvenida.

- Hime-sama, bienvenidos. No me avisaron que llegarían hasta hoy, pero ya tengo preparada la cena y su té – dijo la hermana mayor de Hiro con la sonrisa ignorante de siempre.

- Me agrada eso – sonrió Hime – Ah, Hiro, has despertado.

- H-Hime… - el chico miró a todos lados y se sorprendió de estar frente a la mansión cuando se suponían iban a visitar a Sherwood.

- Te explico dentro, andando – miró a la vampiresa y a la chica mitad lobo – Y ustedes cenen algo, necesitan recuperar fuerzas.

- Entonces iré a la ciudad a buscar la cena, Hime-sama, si me disculpa – la vampiresa se inclinó educadamente – estaré aquí antes del amanecer, con su permiso.

Hime entró a la casa con Flandre y Hiro. Liza vio a Reiri por encima de su hombro, apretó los puños y finalmente volteó toda.

- ¡Oi, dijiste que quedaríamos a cuentas! – gritó la chica mitad lobo con todo acusador, casi demandante.

- Así es – rió Reiri – Pero será luego de que regrese de comer algo. Tu ve a pedir las sobras a la cocina o no tendrás fuerzas para cuando regrese – le guiñó un ojo.

Un fuerte sonrojo en Liza provocó una divertida carcajada en la vampiresa.

- ¡¡Si es para darte una paliza, siempre tengo fuerzas!! – gruñó la chica con sus enormes garras amenazantes - ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!

La vampiresa sonrió de nuevo y continuó su vuelo hacia la siempre viva ciudad.

- Esto podría ser divertido, sí - murmuró – Además, siempre quise tener una mascota esperándome en casa.

**FIN**

*** *** *** *** ***


End file.
